User talk:Master Of Guild's
Hey, regarding your interest in SoD, could you give us an idea of what kind of position you'd like to be playing, and what kind of experience you have, if any? You can get in touch either on my talk page or ingame at 'Tab Now Please'. Thanks. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 16:58, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Build the idea for "just a fw!" that you have here is pretty good, though you'd be better off using some other sort of support and an rc monk (maybe combined with someone using Draw Conditions). those are used all the time, anyway. if it's for gvg, your last two chants will help only two people: the frontline. well, as i already said, whether this is good and what we could do to improve it depends on its purpose, so, yeah, what's it for? - Y0_ich_halt 00:17, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :ha... i'd start out with this: : :with motivation 12, lead 10, command 8. then you can spam GftE and the elite like hell. you'll have a monk capable of removing the dw, i think. it's a shout afterall, so you can spend you time keeping your team condition-free and helping to frontline critical. as for the rest... maybe Barbed Spear and Disrupting Throw - Y0_ich_halt 01:00, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::you should really keep anthem of flame. the tactics is: use agressive before match begin and keep it up with anthem. that way you can regain the 25e cost. - Y0_ich_halt 02:20, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Run it on a generic paragon template imo: prof=parag/any comman=6+1 leader=11+1 spearm=12+1+1just a flesh wound.for the eyesattackof lightningoptionalOf Flamerefrainsignet/build Or defensive: prof=parag/w tactics=9 leader=9+1 spearm=12+1+1just a flesh wound.yourselfupof lightningoptionalOf Flamerefrainsignet/build Tycn 02:30, 8 September 2007 (CEST) as it is now, that might actually be pretty good. i suggest you put it on a specific page and let people tell you what they think. - Y0_ich_halt 17:07, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Made one, Build:P/W Wounded Support. Tycn 17:14, 9 September 2007 (CEST) deleting use a delete tag ( ) instead of blanking pages you don't need. thanks. Skakid9090 00:59, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Grammar "If it's plural, it's just an 's,' but if it's possessive then it's 'apostrophe s.'" If you're bored, then this is your build. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:57, 16 September 2007 (CEST) other users' comments at Build talk:A/W Siphon Mantis Redone, you edited my comment by simply adding some line in there. i really don't know what that was supposed to mean, so unless you tell me, i'll remove it. - Y0_ich_halt 20:30, 18 September 2007 (CEST) help? ok, so i don't know if this is the best place to ask, but i was wondering two things. 1) how do I get a lil skill icon next to my name? and 2) how would i go about making a skills page? Riff 07:57, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Hammer that dancing ninja gif, where'd you get it? can i use it for my userpage? - Y0_ich_halt 11:25, 3 November 2007 (CET) old account is old Exo Oo 22:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC)